The Demon in Disguise
by BlueXRoseXGem
Summary: Three New students come to attend True Cross Academy with a Secret. One of these three have no clue what's going on. But 2 of these 3 harbour a great secret that who ever found out would be dead once they figure out the truth. RinXOC


**A/N Hello there! I hope you enjoy my story! Please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ao no Exorcist or Blue Exorcist.**

The Demon in Disguise

Chapter 1: The New Students

_Tip. Tap. Tip. Tap. _I could hear my footsteps on the solid marble floor.

"Here is your classroom," Mephisto said, as he pointed to a door.

"You ready, my love?" Kaito asked, as I rolled my eyes. "You know, you would look cuter if you trim your bangs. It's covering your gorgeous eyes. I haven't seen them since we were 5."

"Just shut up Kaito. She does what she wants," My brother Takumi said.

"Can we just go in?" I asked, frustrated.

"Of course!" Mephisto answered, with a cheery grin. "May you boys go in? I need to have a word with Fuyu." As Mephisto said that, the two boys walked in casually. "Now Fuyu, remember to not show your eyes. Also…Have a wonderful time at True Cross Academy! A.k.a Cram School!" Once he said that, he opened the door and pushed me in. _What an idiot!_

When he pushed me, I tripped on a loose tile. I shut my eyes ready for the fall.

"Are you okay?" An unfamiliar voice asked. I opened my left eye to see that I was in someone's arms. I looked up to see a blue-eyed boy with black hair._ He's cute…_

"Oh, you must be Fuyu, Takumi's younger sister. It is very nice to meet you." I looked up from the boy's arms to see a brown haired boy. The brown haired boy held his hand out to me, I gladly took it.

"Gomenesai…" [1] I muttered with my head down, while hiding my blush.

"It's okay; it seems as if someone had pushed you. Anyway, would you, your brother and your friend please introduce yourselves?" I nodded my head to the brown haired boy. Kaito, me and Takumi went to the front and bowed. First up was Kaito,

"Hello there my fellow classmates. I' am Kobayashi Kaito, and I hope all of have a great time with my presence being here." I rolled my eyes, as Kaito held a red rose and then winked at the three girls in the classroom. A girl in the low right corner turned her head, with her cheeks dusted pink. She gave a silent "Humph!" and rolled her eyes. The last two girls' face was a dark shade of red and they shyly fiddled with there fingers.

"I'm Ikeda Fuyu; you may also call me Ayatsuri. I hope we have a wonderful year. Also, I hope I'll make new friends. I'm not a person who makes friends easily."

"I'll be your friend!" A boy with pink hair said.

"I'll be your friend too!" A boy wearing a yellow sweater vest said.

"Same here!" I looked to where the voice was, to see the boy who caught me earlier on. Suddenly, I felt a jealous aura next to me: Kaito. I could feel Kaito glaring at the boy, his aura growing.

"Arigato everyone…" [2] I said while bowing once again. "Oh yes, if you keep glaring like that Kaito, you'll get frown marks." Last one to introduce him self was my onee-san.

"Ikeda Takumi. If any of you boys flirt with my sister, I will rip you into tiny bits and pieces and feed you to a wolf." My brother warned as he, glared at the boys with anger.

"Onii-san!" I whispered, loud enough for him to hear. He sighed heavily and muttered a "Gomen…" [3]

"Now, to put aside the introduction. Here are the people who you will sit next to. Fuyu-san, you will sit next to Yamada-kun. Kaito-kun, you will sit next to Konekomaru-kun. And Takumi-san, you will be sitting next to Takara-kun. The people, who have been selected, please raise your hand." Once the brown-haired boy announced this. Three people in the class raised there hand. "You may now take your seat- Oh yes! I almost forgot! I' am Yukio Okumura, your sensei [4]. You may now take your seats." I walked over to the boy in the back and sat down next to him.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you- wait a second, you look familiar," I said while pointing at him.

"Sshhh," He whispered, placing his finger on his lips.

"Next will be the people who will show the new students around. Rin-kun with Fuyu-san, Kaito-kun with Bon and Takumi-san with Shima-kun. Now, going off from that subject, between the three of you, who needs to receive the spirit wound?" Yukio asked.

"Kaito," I answered. Yukio nodded his head.

"You will receive your spirit wound after class has ended. Anyway, let's get on with today's lesson. Today, we will be learning about demon eyes." Yukio went over to the board and drew down a diagram. There was a picture of girl who had glowing red eyes. I gulped nervous of what we're going to learn. "Now, these eyes are very, very dangerous. Once you look into them, your greatest fears will be revealed and will freeze you in the spot. This only happens when the demon shows its eyes to you. Also, it can only work if the demon has targeted you. Any questions so far- yes Rin?" I looked over to the boy who just saved me. Apparently, his name is Rin.

"Um… Do the red eyes work on demons too?" Rin asked, curious to what the answer may be.

"Yes." Once Yukio said that, the class gasped. "Luckily, only a selected few have been chosen. The demon eyes can work on any type of demon. Even if a weak demon possesses the eyes. It can even work on Satan, that's how powerful those eyes are. It can even destroy someone by just looking at them."

"What about if two demons, which have the eyes, come face to face in a battle?" The boy wearing the sweater vest and piercings asked.

"Well, if a strong demon was one of them and the other weak. The demon who is the strongest would win. However, if both demons are the same level, they'd probably end up killing each other." _Impressive… This boy knows a lot about demons. He looks young to be an exorcist and a sensei. He's probably the youngest exorcist there._

"How can you spot a demon with the eyes?" A girl said in the far right corner.

"Well, the demon's features will be bright glowing red eyes, pale skin, and sharp teeth. Anymore questions?" Yukio asked. I raised my hand and Yukio motioned me to speak.

"Um… Is there any way else to call the demon?" I asked.

"Well, you can call it the Shi-no-me demon," Yukio answered.

"Also, are you saying that those kinds of demons take the body of humans?" I asked, cocking my head to the right.

"I myself do not know that. I've never seen one with my own eyes, but maybe that might be true. The description says that it has pale skin, and sharp teeth. Most humans have the trait of sharp teeth and pale skin." Suddenly, a great silence took place, no one dared to break it…. But Kaito. _Baka _[5]

"Hey, why is it so silent?" He asked, as me and my brother face palmed our selves. Others just looked at him as if he was an idiot…Which he is.

"Well, that's the lesson for today. We'll learn more about this tomorrow. I expect homework to be done by tomorrow. You get it today and hand it in the next day." I watched Yukio give the homework out and _man _there were thick. How can somebody finish- well excluding me and my brother- this before it's due? "You can all go back to your dorms, except for Fuyu, Rin, Kaito and Takumi. You will all stay behind, for now, sit down until the rest are out of the classroom."

Five minutes passed and the only ones left were the five of us.

"Please may all of you sit in the middle section." We did as command and I sat next to Rin. It's not because I like him! Its cause'…uh I like sitting at the front and I don't like him! I just met him, _understand?_

"Now, some of you haven't been assigned to a dorm yet. That would be Fuyu and Takumi. Now Takumi, you will be assigned to this room." Yukio then handed Takumi a piece of paper with his dorm number and schedule. After that, Yukio handed him the key to his room. "Fuyu, you will be staying in the room 602 with me-"

"What! No way is my sister going to stay in a room with a boy!" Takumi said.

"Its okay Onii-san," I said. He was about to protest but stopped when he saw the look on my face.

"Nii-san, can you take Fuyu to our dorm?" Yukio asked, as Rin nodded. I then realised that Rin and Yukio were sharing the same room. I hope my brother doesn't find out.

"Yeah, sure." Rin replied. I stood up and followed him out the door, leaving a jealous Kaito and an angry Takumi in the classroom with a nervous Yukio.

When we were out of the building, Rin began to start a conversation.

"So your brother's very protective of you. Isn't he?" Rin said.

"Yes, yes he is," I replied. "So, why do you want to be an exorcist?"

"It's so I can get stronger, and then kick Satan's ass!" Rin answered. "You?"

"Well, it's the same thing really, but adding to defeat my big sister."

"Why do you want to defeat your sister? Is she really that bad?" Rin asked.

"Hai," [6] I said, while nodding my head. "She was the one who caused pain and sorrow throughout the family. The one thing that I'll never forgive her for doing is killing my little sister, Ange and my mother and father."

"Oh, gomenesai," Rin apologised, while I muttered an 'its okay'. "What else did they do-? I mean if you don't mind me asking." I then proceeded to tell Rin my story, while leaving some bits out. What? It isn't as if _he_ would know _my _life story.

"Rin-kun?" I asked, while he turned his head towards me while motioning to continue. "Please promise me not to tell anyone about this. It's confidentiial and your one of the very few who know of my story. Promise?" I stuck my pinky out towards him and he smiled happily while linking his pink with mine.

"I promise, Fuyu-chan!"

**At the Dorms...**

"Here we are!" Rin said, as he opened the door. I sweat-dropped, as the halls were deserted.

"You know, why do I have to sleep in your room when there are about a hundred vacant rooms here?" I asked, while Rin shrugged.

"Don't know maybe just shitty orders from Mephisto," Rin answered plainly, while leading the way to his and Yukio's room.

When we had gotten there, I noticed two bunk beds and two desks. Surprised, I noticed my stuff in a corner.

"That's weird; I don't remember anyone taking my stuff. I thought I had left it in that creepy pink limo," I said, dazed.

"So? What do you want to do?" Rin asked, snapping me out of my daze.

"Um…Shall we get ready for bed?" I asked, while Rin agreed. "I'll get ready in the bathroom," I announced, while walking over to my luggage.

"Do you know the way?" Rin asked, as I nodded.

"I saw the bathroom on my way here." I assured him that it was fine for me to be all alone by myself.

"You do know that there are demons lurking round here, right?" He said, a little worried.

"I'll be fine. Anyways, I' _am _carrying a weapon," I said, as I smiled sweetly at him. It was sad that he couldn't see my eyes, but none the less, it worked. Rin blushed madly, while scratching his head nervously.

"A-all right, but be careful." I heard him say when I exited through the door.

Once I began to walk, I sighed deeply.

"Man, I think I'm a demon magnet. Do demons hate me so much?" I asked the air. I smirked, while showing my teeth.

"My first day here and I'm already fighting a demon…" I drew out my sword and turned around, while slashing the demon that lunged at me. I turned around to see another then another. Once I finished destroying the demons, I headed to the bathroom. _Going to change in the bathroom is going to take a _long _time…_

**With Rin…**

"What's taking her so long?" Rin asked his brother Yukio. After Fuyu left, Yukio came back.

"Don't worry," Yukio said, trying to calm his brother down.

"It's really bothering me that she's not here, even though I met her today. It seems that, she was there with me in the past as well," Rin explained, while sighing deeply.

"You know she's only been gone for about 30 minutes," Yukio said, while he sorted out some papers. "…And aren't you supposed to be doing you're-"

"Gomenesai." The two boys turned to the voice to see Fuyu in her blue pyjamas. "I got caught up on my way to the bathroom…" She said, while scratching her head nervously. Rin then noticed something on her arm.

"You got held up by a demon didn't you?" Before Fuyu could answer Rin's question, he said, "Yukio, can you treat her wound?"

"Of course, I'd be gladly to do it," Yukio replied.

"Arigato…" Fuyu gratefully thanked. She then walked over to Yukio and pulled her sleeve up. He then took out a first aid kit, with Mephisto's face on the front. After opening it, he inspected her wounded left arm.

"Well, the wound's deep, but not deep enough to touch the bone. It's going to take a while, and it might hurt a little bit." Before Fuyu could say anything, Yukio had the needle and suture [7] in his hands already. Fuyu trembled, while pointing at the needle.

"Do you have some anaesthetic for that?" She asked nervousness in her voice.

"Gomen…" Yukio whispered, as he made the first stitch.

"Itai!" [8] Fuyu wailed, as tears started to form in her eyes. Yukio then sped up his stitching…But that made it worst.

"Itai, itai, itai!" Fuyu's lips trembled. Then it stopped trembling and turned back to her normal unfazed expression.

"Doesn't it hurt anymore?" Yukio asked, as he began to stitch up more.

"No, I'm think I'm getting used to it," Fuyu answered, still covering her eyes with her bangs.

"Done!" Yukio announced, as he put away his kit. "Tomorrow, I'll get some herbs to heal that wound quickly."

"Hey Fuyu!" I turned to my left to see Rin in front of me.

"Uh…Yes?" Fuyu asked, as he went closer and closer to her.

"Why do you cover your eyes?" Rin asked, as he leaned forward.

"I too am quite interested in what you hide below you bangs," Yukio said, as he walked over to me and Rin.

"Come on, we'll keep it a secret," Rin pleaded with the best puppy dog face he could pull.

"I'll tell you when you stop nagging me," She said, while having an anime pressure point resting on her head. The two nodded there heads eagerly, as Rin's hand was already on her bangs.

"_Kotoba yori kotae yori_

_Tashikan nukumori wo-"_

"Aah! It's my cell phone!" She said, while running over to her bag and digging in, trying to find her cell phone. Once she found it, Fuyu accidentally pressed the 'loud speaker' button and pressed it to her ear.

"Moshi-moshi!" [9] Fuyu greeted.

"Mosh-whatever! Have you done your homework!" The voice said from the other side.

"Uh…Who's this?" Fuyu asked dumbly. "Cause your on loud speaker and your ID isn't on my phone." The room was silent. When the voice asked Fuyu a question, the two boys were by her side in seconds.

"It's me, Takumi! Anyway, pass the phone to Yukio!" He yelled. As commanded, she passed her red phone to Yukio.

"It's for you…" Fuyu said as she sweat-dropped.

"Uh…Hell-"

"Please tell Fuyu to do her homework. I don't want her to fail her studies," Takumi said.

"I think she knows…" Rin whispered so Takumi wouldn't hear.

"I'll tell her right away!" Yukio said cheerfully. Takumi replied 'good' before hanging up. "Fuyu, you will be sleeping on the top bunk of Rin's bed," Yukio said, as he handed Fuyu's phone back. She then gave him a quick nod and went over to her bag. Once she had her stationary, she carefully climbed up the ladder.

"Rin, aren't you supposed to be doing your homework?" Yukio asked, an evil glint in his glasses. Before Rin could say anything, Yukio had passed him a pencil and a pile of papers and dragged him to the desk

**Fuyu's P.O.V**

I watched as Rin struggled to do his homework after Yukio had given it to him. I shook my head silently and carried on with my homework.

"Hey Fu-chan?" _Fu-what? I'm _never _called Fu-chan. _Pushing the thoughts out of my head, I replied,

"Yes?"

"What page are you on?" Rin asked, as he looked at me.

"Page 15, why?" I asked, while Rin said 'what!'

"That was quick! You got on to page 15 in just 6 minutes," Rin said amazed. _Doesn't he realize that from page 1-15 the theories of a demons distance attacking is primer level? _

"Um…Don't you know that from page 1-15, its primer level homework?" I asked, hoping he would say yes.

"Wait! What!" Rin said, while turning from page to page.

"Impressive. I never thought that anyone would notice," Yukio said, while looking up from his paper work.

"Hey Yukio! Maybe Fu-chan can be my tutor!" Rin said, as he smiled widely at Yukio. I didn't actually mind tutoring Rin, but the problem is: What will my brother say? My brother is _not _going to be happy if I'm tutoring someone, especially a _boy. _

"Well, as long as it's okay with Fuyu-san," Yukio replied, while having a worried expression on his face. The reason why Yukio had a worried expression his face was probably because he hasn't seen my grades yet and probably because I carelessly got wounded by a demon. Rin then turned his attention to with pleading eyes.

"Uh…I'm okay with it-"

"Yes!" Rin cheered, while doing a punch in the air.

"-but you need to ask Takumi," I said, as Rin anime fell.

"What! But why do I need to ask your brother?" Rin asked.

"You see, my brother's not okay with me tutoring other people. It's because he thinks that it'll get in the way of my studies and says that the people will just use me because I'm smart," I explained, while keeping the same unfazed expression.

"But I'm not like that!" Rin objected, with a serious expression.

"Yeah, but you're a boy," I said, the sighed deeply.

"What does it have to do with me being a boy?" Rin asked puzzled.

"Takumi doesn't like boys getting to close to me. If he found out that I'm sharing a room with two boys, he's going to go crazy," I stated.

"_When _can you get close to a boy?" Rin asked. Why the hell is he asking that question?

"My brother said that I can start dating when I'm 20," I answered, while sighing deeply. I then realised that I needed to do about 15 more pages of homework, til' I get to the hard bits. I picked up my pencil and started to do the middle section of the homework. I'll have to do the last 15 pages tomorrow.

"Can't you tutor me secretly?" Rin asked, hope in his voice.

"My brother and I have a strong bond, he can tell if I'm keeping a secret without me doing anything or saying anything," I objected, while going onto question 6.

"I hate to ask but, how can your brother know if you're keeping a secret?" Yukio asked, joining me and Rin's conversation.

"You see, our father had a gift. Our father knew and what was going on in a person's life, by just looking at them. He has a special kind of eyes, like shinigami ones, but without knowing when and what age there going to die," I answered, while finishing 7 pages already.

"Anyway, can I use your phone to call Takumi-kun?" Rin asked, while I nodded my head.

"It's in my bag, front pocket." As I said that, Rin dived to my back and took out my red touch phone out. After that, scratched his head and held the phone out to me.

"Uh…Help?" Rin asked, while I rolled my eyes. I took the phone from his hands, still doing my homework and while pressing random places on my phone. After I finished, I handed Rin the phone.

"Put it on loud speaker when Kaito answers," I stated, while turning to another worksheet. Without permission, he climbed up the ladder and sat down next to me, with his homework and a pencil at hand. I don't mind tutoring him, but he didn't have to come up _here_!

"Fuyu! You called me! Do you like me too?" I heard Kaito say, as he picked up his phone.

"I don't like you-"

"Then do you love me?" Kaito flirted, as the whole room sweat dropped.

"Flirt with me and I'm telling my onii-san.," I warned, as an anime pressure point appeared on my head.

"Hai-Hai!" [10] I heard him say worriedly at the end of the phone.

"What's wrong Fuyu! Are you danger!" Takumi worriedly asked.

"No. I called because I want to tutor someone," I said, last 3 worksheets.

"What! I forbid you to tutor someone! Anyway, you won't have time to do your homework!" Takumi said angrily through the phone.

"I've already finished 25 pages already, so all I need to do is finish the 10 pages tomorrow. Adding to that, I'm very smart," I said, while taking the phone of Rin. "So? Is it a yes or no?"

"No," Takumi replied.

"How about this, if you give me an argument good enough for you to win. I won't tutor anyone if you win. However, if I win, I get to do whatever I want," I challenged, as I felt his frown on the phone.

"Fine. I'll start, if you tutor someone you won't be able to finish your studies," Takumi began, as I smirked.

"Easy, if I tutor the person, I can also learn something if we study together," I replied.

"Yes, that may be true, but what happens if that person isn't so smart?" Takumi asked, while leaving me in thought.

"Simple, make a time-table. I can help that person on Monday's, Wednesday's, Friday's and a half of my day on Sunday. How about that?" I explained, while Rin smiled at me.

"Um…-"

"Already hesitating I see, well what do have to say?" I asked, while I heard Takumi gulp.

"What happens if he's a boy! You definitely can't answer that!" Takumi: 1 Me: 1. 2 more points and I win. I gulped, having no answer.

"So what if I'm tutoring a boy? The point is that I'll make a new friend," I said, while I face-palmed. Not the best answer in the book…

"What about if he starts to flirt with you?" Takumi asked, as he laughed.

"Pass," I sighed, as I gritted my teeth.

"Me: 2 and Fuyu: 1. Lose this one and I'll win," Takumi said, as he chuckled.

"No way I'll lose! Try and answer this:" I paused for dramatic effect and smirked, "Why do hate boys so much?"

"What! That has nothing to do with this subject!" Takumi objected.

"Just answer the question," I said while rolling my covered eyes.

"Well, um…Pass," Takumi said, as he sighed deeply.

"We're tied, nii-san. Lose this round and I win," I said, as I smiled sweetly, making Rin blush. "Now for the final question-"

"Wait! It's unfair if _you _ask the question. I'll definitely lose!" Takumi said, as I agreed. "Why don't you ask Yukio or the boy you will not be tutoring if I win? In other words Rin." Yukio's head swivelled in me and Rin's direction. _How the hell did he freakin' know?_

"Yukio, please ask the question. You must know what were debating about since you _have _been listening, right?" I asked, as a frown enveloped on my face.

"Well, I don't know what to ask. Can I just ask you a riddle and a question?" Yukio asked, as I nodded and Takumi mumbled a yes. "Okay, here's the riddle: What is the end of time and the beginning of end?"

"Easy, death!" Takumi answered, while I smirked. "Hah! I win!"

"No you don't, I do. The answer is the letter E," I said, while triumphantly smiling.

"What! No way!" Takumi declined, as I laughed.

"Um…She's right. The last letter of time is E and the first letter of end is E," Yukio said, explaining the answer.

"Go to the question!" Takumi yelled.

"But it's over, I win," I explained shortly, while I felt him roll his eyes.

"I know, I just want to know the question," Takumi said, as Yukio nodded.

"Okay then, name the powerful demons that posses the shi-no-me eyes in age order."

"How should I know!" Takumi asked, as I interrupted him.

"Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter," I answered, while smiling victoriously.

"Eh! How do you-"

"Well, I guess I'll be doing whatever I want now. Bye Onee-san!" I said, while hanging up the phone and turning it off.

"I guess I'll be tutoring you, Rin-kun," I said, while smiling. Blushing madly, he nodded and moved closer to me. I did the same and we both blushed.

"So…uh which part do you need help with?" I asked, while looking at him.

"Well, I need help on this one," Rin said, while pointing with his eyes closed.

"You're pointing to your name," I said, while sweat-dropping.

"Gomen," He said, while scratching his head.

"How about we do 25 pages today and 15 pages today?" I suggested as Rin nodded his head.

Two hours passed and Rin had finished his homework.

"Thanks for helping me out Fu-chan. I can't wait until you tutor me again," Rin said, as he climbed down the ladder. Now, it was my turn to blush. Smiling, I went under the covers and closed my eyes, ready for bed. _Maybe it won't be so bad studying here…7_

**A/N: I hope you guys liked the story and if there are some things that you don't understand please ask. By the way, if any of you are wondering what suture is, is that it's the thread that hospital people use to stitch up a wound, I think. If someone's wondering what song Fuyu's phone rang, it's Tree of Sorrow by Kanon Wakeshima. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kanon Wakeshima's song or her. I do not own Ao no Exorcist or Blue Exorcist. **

**Please review nicely, since this is my first story on fanfiction. **

**Japanese meanings: **

**[1] Gomenesai: I'm sorry**

**[2] Arigato: Thankyou**

**[3] Gomen: Sorry**

**[4] Sensei: Teacher**

**[5] Baka: Idiot or stupid **

**[6] Hai: Yes**

**[7] Hai-Hai: Yes-Yes  
><strong>

**[8] Itai: Ow**

**[9] Moshi-Moshi: I think it means hello or hi, please tell me if I'm wrong. All I know is that it's a Japanese greeting.**

**[10] Hai-Hai: Yes Yes  
><strong>


End file.
